


Kali's Choice

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali's perspective right before she destroys her pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before before the flashback events of "The Overlooked," with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt 2 'Defining Moment' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Kali stood behind a tree, carefully concealed, watching as her pack gathered in the small clearing in the forest.

Deucalion had order all the Alphas who wished to join his pack to kill their own packs by midnight.

Kali had ordered her pack to meet in the woods on the pretense of having important news to share with them. There, she would have the privacy she needed to finish them off.

Kali had been planning to kill her pack ever since Deucalion had approached her with his idea for an Alpha pack; it was the only way she could be with Ennis. But as she watched her pack laughing and joking with one another, her resolve weakened. Could she really bring herself to destroy the pack she created?

After debating with herself for a matter of minutes, Kali made up her mind. Extending her claws, she stepped into the clearing.


End file.
